


Good Morning

by Sibuya



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gay, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Sonic Forces, infidget, rookinite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibuya/pseuds/Sibuya
Summary: Gadget just wants to sleep in, but Zero can’t pass up such a rare opportunity...





	Good Morning

Zero lay tangled up in the limbs of a soft-furred red canine, who was still sound asleep, save for the occasional ear twitch. He placed a hand and ear on the other’s chest, and tuned in to the steady heartbeat. After a while of laying there in a half doze, the jackal felt a subtle increase in pace - Gadget was waking up. The wolf shifted a little, before stilling again. His heart rate continued at the same pace, and Zero had to guess that his little mate wanted to loaf in bed for a while still. 

Unfortunately for Gadget, the jackal had other plans for him.

He moved his hand from the soft chest, further up to his neck and chin, and rubbed it affectionately before gliding his palm down south again. Just as it passed the red canine’s navel, Gadget let out a displeased whine, before shifting away from the hand. Zero laughed, which jostled the tired wolf even more. He groaned irritably.

“I finally have a day off, why did you have to wake me up…”

“I waited until you woke up naturally before touching you.”

“That wasn’t ‘natural’ at all.”

Zero pressed his snout into the red fur on the back of his neck, and murmured teasingly. 

“Your heartbeat cannot lie to me.”

Gadget sighed and curled into a ball, to protect himself from the long-maned mobian’s gropey hands. It was obviously useless when the jackal was already plastered against him like a furry starfish. Zero shifted his body toward the end of the bed, and aligned himself with his next target - somewhere he hadn’t yet explored, but had been dying to for some time already. Gently lifting the red wolf’s limp tail revealed the jackal’s sought out haven. He hesitantly bumped his snout up against it, and was hit with the incredibly enticing scent of sex hormones - losing all reluctance, his tongue darted outward and lapped at the tiny pink ring of muscle. 

Immediately, the red wolf’s fur bristled. Flinching and squealing, he made to turn around, but a firm hand on his waist limited his movement. He growled as he detected two large ears poking out of the covers from his peripheral vision.

“What are you doing?! Don’t _ lick _ me there!”

With the hand that wasn’t trapped under his own body weight, Gadget pressed against Zero’s forehead in hopes of creating some distance. The maned mobian’s head emerged from the sheets, and he let out a snort.

“Shush sweet one, don’t be so uptight. Just lay back down.”

“I’m never gonna have a chance to sleep in again…”

Groaning, but conceding, Gadget did as suggested - he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep even if he really did want his boyfriend to bugger off. He was rolled over from his side to his stomach, and Zero was honing in on his target once again. Two thumbs gently separated perky red globes, and he was diving in for another taste faster than the crimson wolf had anticipated. 

“Aahh!”

Gadget’s fingers flexed against the sheets, bunching them up in his palms. The dark-furred jackal took it a step further and breached the twitching hole. He nudged the tip of his tongue against the silky walls within, causing the crimson wolf to arch his back and whine. Zero pressed his lips against the ring and ghosted his teeth along it. Gadget’s tail was frantically whisking the air as he freely let out cries and moans. A black thumb began rubbing the spot between the wolf’s dripping privates, and Gadget shredded the sheets in his grip as he screamed. 

“Z-Zerooooo!”

Figuring his cute wolf had experienced enough of the new torturous pleasure, he showed mercy and pressed his tongue against Gadget’s prostate. The other dark hand moved to grip the throbbing member underneath, and began massaging the tip. The red canine mewled as he further arched his back, and ground his butt against a surprised but eager jackal’s face. He needed just a bit more tongue against his pleasure spot, and Zero provided just that. Completely buried inside the pulsing ring, he thrust it against Gadget’s prostate, and Gadget howled. His limbs shook as he shot his seed into the other canine’s hand, and spurted out between dark fingers. Zero pumped the pulsing shaft and angled his tongue thrusts as much as he could, and was rewarded with a second wave of cum shooting between his fingers, and another sultry cry that hit a higher octave. Gadget’s upper body slumped onto the bed, disregarding the pool of his own cum. The jackal gave a final appreciative lap to Gadget’s quivering hole before gently lowering the other half of his body back onto the bed.

The moment he was laid back on his stomach, a half-snort left the red wolf’s muzzle. Confused, Zero leaned over to inspect, only to laugh seeing how quickly Gadget was about to fall asleep. The jackal laid back down beside him, mindful of the wet spot, and shifted Gadget back onto his side again. He absentmindedly rubbed the matted fur on his belly, and pressed little kisses against the back of his sleepy partner’s neck. He stilled the ministrations when he felt a vibration from Gadget’s core, along with a barely perceptible growl. The wolf shimmied his butt up against Zero’s groin.

“What’s this?”

“You’re riling me up again, stupid jackal… and you’re rock hard. So just put it in.”

As if prompted, Zero’s cock twitched against the red wolf’s backside. He moved to press a finger through the ring, but Gadget batted his hand away, and grabbed his shaft instead. Shocked, the jackal choked on his own spit.

“Agh, I’ve never had you so confident and eager. You are going to hurt yourself though.” 

“Zee, I’m more than ready after how you just undid me! Stuff me now, you annoying dog!”

The maned mobian’s vision blurred for a moment as he felt himself grab his partner’s slim hips and hilt himself into the already lubricated tail hole. Gadget shrieked as he latched onto an area of bedding that he hadn’t shredded. He’d egged Zero on enough that he’d gotten what he wanted, and he did his best to meet the bestial thrusting halfway. The jackal hooked his palms underneath Gadget’s knees and brought his thighs up against his chest, giving him a better grip and more access into the twitching pucker. Gadget’s breath hitched; he felt like Zero’s cock was invading his whole body.

“O-ok you can let up now, I’m not gonna last like this!”

Zero ignored him and continued pounding into the crimson canine, and he realized he was going to have to hold on. The jackal was purposely slamming into his prostate, and it was already overstimulated enough from the tonguing he’d just received. He grunted as he reached a hand down and cinched the base of his member.

“Nnnngh! Zero!”

The red wolf gripped his base more firmly, and successfully disrupted his climax. The now very sweaty jackal let out a breathy laugh as he nominally decreased the pace. He instead ground his hips against the red pert globes, stimulating every inch of Gadget’s insides, except for his prostate. He whimpered in pleasure when Zero began to lick and suck up and down the back of his neck. It all felt so good, it almost hurt. He was leaking precum like a faucet, and by the fluids he could feel dripping down one of his cheeks, Zero was too. He began to thrust faster, and piston into Gadget’s prostate once again. He cried out from the unexpected assault of pleasure that began washing over him. The maned mobian changed his grip to embrace the backs of Gadget’s thighs, and guide him onto the large pulsing shaft. Claws digging into his legs told him that Zero couldn’t fool around anymore, and was about to peak. He bit onto the loose patch of skin behind the red canine’s neck and let out a vibrating groan. Gadget’s brow ridges drew together as he released the hold on his shaft and clenched his tail hole. The jackal thrust in one final time and held still, relishing in the pulsing constrictions from his love’s tight pucker. Both canines came hard; Zero pumped the other canine to the brim, and Gadget covered the sheets and himself with his seed. Remaining flush together, he could still feel the jackal pulsing inside him.

“Are you still coming?”

“Hnn, you’re so tight. Damn.”

Just to tease him, Gadget clenched onto the cock still crammed deep in his guts, prompting Zero to growl in annoyed pleasure.

“You can expect this on your next day off as well…”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
